


Rocking It

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex against a car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: An after hunt high leads to something you’ve been wanting for awhile now.





	Rocking It

“Move away if you don’t want this kiss.”  Despite the command you can tell he doesn’t want you to.  You can  _ feel  _ it pouring off his body, filling the small gap between his and yours.  Gold practically glows within the darkness, and despite how firmly he’s gripping your arm, you know if you  _ did  _ keep moving, he’d let you slip right through his fingertips. 

 

You  _ should  _ go. You should get in your car and drive as far from that god forsaken haunted forest as you can.  There’s no telling how many spirits are still out there, but of course he has to choose  _ this  _ moment to make his stand.  

 

Your legs are like stone pillars, stiff and unyielding, and no matter how much you try to swallow back the truth that you’ve wanted this for  _ so long _ , it blooms across your chest in ways that exhilarate and ache.  

 

You stand there, entranced as his eyes sear with an intensity you never thought would be fixed on you.  

 

He leans forward, slowly, painfully so, allowing you the chance to turn away, refuse him, escape.  By the time his mouth reaches yours you're leaning into him, the electrical charge that's been building between you bursting into a thousand bolts that intensify as they collide with the high of your hunt.

 

You immediately reach for him, hands on his face, in his hair, body melting against his as he crushes you against him.  It's nothing but months long hunger as you devour each other with lips and palms, fingertips taking ownership of everything they can before he finally pushes you roughly up against the side of your car.

 

He's got the button to your jeans open in a flash, hands diving to cup your sex before a solitary fingers feels it's way to your clit.  A single touch sends a jolt of pire need sparking through your system, one that immediately fries your patience.

 

"Need you in me," you rasp, reaching down to help free him from his own restrictive clothing  

 

He grunts out his approval as you yank his pants down to his knees, and you pull a long moan from him as you take his length into your hand with a few encouraging pumps.  He doesn’t need to be told twice, a snap from his fingers pooling both your pants and his at his feet. 

 

He lowers himself slightly, letting you guide him toward your entrance.  You rub him along your folds, coating him with the wetness already gathered before getting him in place.  He reaches beneath your left leg, hooking his arm beneath your knee, opening you up to him.

 

There’s a burning stretch as he finally pushes inside, inch after inch disappearing until he’s finally hilted.  

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”  He stands there a moment, eyes squeezed shut, as if shutting out his sight to savor you through his cock alone.  

 

“Trying to,” you breathe rocking your hips into him.  

 

His mirth exhales in a breathy chuckle.  “Then hang on tight, sweetheart, because you’re about to get your car rocked.”

 

Your brow shoots up.  “Don’t you mean world?”

 

He slowly starts to withdraw, pushing your knee to your chest as his body cages you in place.  The angle changes as he thrusts back in, and smugness splashes self-satisfied across face in a smirk as you throw your head back, a sharp cry of pleasure echoing through the eerily silent trees as he hits deeper than before.  

 

“That too,” he growls, beginning to fuck you in earnest.  


End file.
